warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fame
This is a song from Warriors: Moonrise and here are the lyrics! Enjoy everyone! Author's Note * The cats, Clans and books belong to Erin Hunter. * The song and lyrics belong to Lady Gaga. * Everything else (including creativity) belongs to moi! About Regular Edition Title: The Fame Artist: Lady Gaga Album: The Fame Composer: Lady Gaga Year Written: 2009 Track Number: 7 of 14 BPM: 40 Warriors Edition Title: The Fame Artists: Squirrelflight (Kelsey Remme), Brambleclaw (Tom Felton), Feathertail (Demi Lovato), Crowfeather (Taylor Lautner), Stormfur (Zac Efron), and Tawnypelt (Taylor Swift) Album: Warriors: The New Prophecy Composer: Spottedhead Year Written: 2010 Track Number: BPM: 40 Lyrics Squirrelflight: I can't help myself, I'm addicted to a life of heartbreak. Feathertail: It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively opposed to the violence. Tawnypelt: All we care about is mouse-brained toms, our Clan and surviving. Squirrelflight: Give me something I wanna see, Feathertail: Super voles, Tawnypelt: Back home, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and Feathertail: Yes we live for the fame fame, doing it for the fame fame, 'cause we wanna live the life of the outcast Clan cats. Fame fame, doing it for the fame fame, 'cause we gotta a taste for fresh-kill and endless gazes. Fame fame baby, the fame fame, we live for the fame fame baby, the fame fame. Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Crowfeather: Now isn't it a shame shame baby, a shame shame, yeah living for the fame fame baby, the fame fame. Brambleclaw: I can't see myself in the caverns with my pelt being burned into. Crowfeather: Capture my mind, and whatever else you wouldn't do, don't decide. Stormfur: All we care about is hunting, fighting and cool she-cats. Brambleclaw: Give me something I wanna see, Crowfeather: More mice, Stormfur: A new home, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather and Stormfur: We don't live for the fame fame, not for the fame fame, we don't wanna live the life of the outcast Clan cats. Fame fame, we don't care 'bout the fame fame, we don't have any fresh-kill and look! No gazes! Fame fame baby, the fame fame, we hate the fame fame baby, the fame fame. Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and Feathertail: Now isn't it a shame shame baby, a shame shame, they don't like the fame fame baby, the fame fame. Squirrelflight: Don't ask me how or why, but I'm gonna make it happen tonight! Brambleclaw: Your dreams tonight, yeah you won't make them happen this time. Feathertail, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt and Stormfur: FAME! Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and Feathertail: Fame, doing it for the fame, 'cause we wanna live the life of the outcast Clan cats! ((The next verses are sung at the same time. The she-cats sing the positive one and the toms sing the negative.) Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and Feathertail: Fame fame, doin' it for the fame fame, 'cause we wanna live the life of the outcast Clan cats. Fame fame, doing it for the fame fame 'cause we gotta taste for fresh-kill and endless gazes. Fame fame, doing it for the fame fame, 'cause we wanna live the life of the outcast Clan cats. Fame fame, doin' it for the fame fame 'cause we gotta taste for fresh-kill and endless gazes. Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Crowfeather: Fame fame, not for the fame fame, 'cause we don't live the life of the outcast Clan cats. Fame fame, we don't care 'bout the fame fame 'cause we don't have any fresh-kill and look! No gazes! Fame fame, not for the fame fame 'cause we don't live the life of the outcast Clan cats. Fame fame, we don't care 'bout the fame fame 'cause we don't have any fresh-kill and look! No gazes! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spottedhead's Stories Category:Warriors: The New Prophecy Soundtrack Category:Warriors: The Movie Series Category:Songfic